


Intervention

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna comes home from a mission. Mukuro and Hibari are waiting for him. Strangeness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

The Vongola Mansion was eerily silent by the time Sawada Tsunayoshi stumbled through the door, wetter than a drowned rat and sore in places that no human being should have been sore in. The young boss gave himself ten minutes to catch his breath before trudging up to his room. With Gokudera Hayato attending to a hit order in London and Yamamoto Takeshi batting for the Tigers back in Japan, Tsuna was expecting to come back to an empty room and all the documents from his latest mission located everywhere save the place that they were supposed to be in (stacked on his desk), just as he had left it about fourteen hours ago. What he WASN’T expecting was bright lights, a pleasantly warmed room, and a familiar, sing-song voice annunciating each syllable of his name, calibrated at the pitch that was perfect for annoying the hell out of anybody who heard it.

 

“Tsu~na~yo~shi~kun!”

 

Rokudo Mukuro was the bundle of joy wrapped in black leather on the edge of his desk, smiling a smile that reminded Tsuna of little boys, fluffy kittens, and deep barrels with fires lighted underneath them. In the face of imminent doom and almost certain sexual molestation to an unbelievable degree, Tsuna said the most intelligent thing that anyone could have said, had they been in his position.

 

“…Bwuh?”

 

“How was the mission? Did you kill them all? Was it _fun_?”

 

Mukuro babbled on and on as he tugged Tsuna into the room, taking advantage of the situation with the same professional ease that he applied to murder and mocking Gokudera at the dinner table. Tsuna, was only just starting to wrap his head around the situation when he found himself in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Hibari Kyouya from where the latter was seated by the bathtub, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, mixing the water.

 

“You’re late, Sawada. Get in.”

 

“E-e-e-e-eh?”

 

“Kyouya~ don’t be so mean to him~ oh, here, Tsunayoshi-kun. Let me help you with that!”

 

And Mukuro was _stripping him of his clothes_ and _pushing him into the tub_ while taking off _HIS_ clothes and proceeding to join him _in_ the tub, as though it were perfectly natural for two men to be naked in one tub together.

 

“Wha—”

 

“Stop squirming, Sawada. Wash your hair.”

 

Hibari was wearing the same face that he used during those negotiations involving smoking guns and bodies in the river as he held out a sponge and bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner. When Tsuna took a second too long to respond the way he was supposed to, his Cloud Guardian rolled his eyes and squeezed some shampoo into his hand.

 

“Well?”

 

“I’ll do it!” Mukuro chirped – and he proceeded to push Tsuna under the water.

 

After thirty agonizing minutes of Hibari scrubbing him with the sort of ferocity that angry wives reserved for dirty dishes and Mukuro taking every spare chance to molest him or attempt to drown him in the tub (or do a very odd combination of both), Tsuna found himself seated in between his most vicious Guardians as they argued over hair brushes and the proper color their boss’ pajamas ought to be on a Wednesday evening.

 

“I want to brush his hair, Kyouya~”

 

“You might take his skull off. You nearly drowned him earlier.”

 

“Oya, oya~ my hand slipped!”

 

“…Um…” Tsuna winced when he found two glares swiveled in his direction. “I-I can take care of myself, Hibari-san… Mukuro-san! Really!”

 

Hibari and Mukuro stared at him for three full seconds before answering, at exactly the same time and in exactly the same tone, with:

 

“If I really believed that, then I wouldn’t be here.”

 

The two Guardians turned on each other yet again, as though Tsuna didn’t exist at all.

 

“You just want an excuse to kiss his neck, Kyouya~”

 

“I don’t need one.”

 

“Of course you do~ didn’t you know that he’s mine?”

 

And as they continued to bicker, Tsuna watched them, realized that he sort of enjoyed their very strange company and roundabout way of showing that maybe they DID care about him just a smidgen, and hoped to the high heavens that nothing was going to explode.


End file.
